Come on sweetheart Wake up
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Jefferson Wakes up in a cold sweat following a nightmare forcing him to relive his harsh past. Killian being a pirate tries his talent out on offering his partner the much needed reassurance


Killian was still accustomed to sleeping alone, his body spread at an angle across the bed, entering the space intended for his partner. His left leg hanging loosely over the edge of the bed, content, almost a gleeful smile painted across his face. The night was calm, a continuation on how the evening had been spent. Watching movies and sharing amusing tales like a typical family.

Nuzzling up to her father's side, Grace had worn herself out laughing at some of the stories, the pairs antics in Wonderland were one of those particularly favoured. As the night drew on, Jefferson encouraged his daughter to bed, leaving Killian to make himself useful with making hot chocolate for the trio. The kettle was the only 'still standing' kitchen appliance he had yet to engage war upon.

In remembrance, the stories had made him realise how lucky he was to have this experience, not only a life style far different to what he was used too but pa loving, family setting. Who else would have given a dishonourable pirate a second chance? - No ordinary man of course.

Even his subordinate, Smee had commented upon the recent change of attitude. Though he and the crew would never voice the rumours, they had wondered if it would affect their captain's reputation.

For once he was truly happy.

Beside him, Jefferson laid clinging tightly to the edge of the bed. Droplets of sweat ran from every pore, encouraging his clothing to stick with uncomfortable closeness. Twisting around his limbs as he writhed unconsciously, adding the bedding to his confused mess.

'"You were right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family."

His own words used against him … His one wish was to give his daughter what she deserved was now turned into punishment, he should have known better than going against his better instinct.

"GRACE!'

Numbness overtook him like a foul aftertaste, along with a chocked up feeling, knotting within his throat. All while the cackle of the evil queen's laughter rang through his ears like a persistent echo … Tears formed spilling down his cheeks leaving routes for others to follow — he'd broken his promise — he was going to miss his daughter's tea party.

The sound of muffled whimpers woke the pirate from his peaceful slumber, screwing his eyes, Killian attempted to focus his perception, his surrounding slowly becoming clearer.

"Hatter? ... Jefferson? Are you -?"

Reaching out for his partner's hand, Killian sighed, despite what the hatter had been through; he was just as stubborn in keeping his emotions concealed.

The bloody dark failed to provide aid, hindering his attempts at offering some kind of comfort. His hand continued patting and sliding against the empty space between them, edging further till the tips of his fingers lingered upon the tangled sheets and the heat rising from the others heated skin.

Killian shifted closer, realising first hand just how much of the bed he had selfishly been occupying. The backs of his fingers brushed against the hatters 'reddened, tear stained' cheek, settling gently at the nook of his neck.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up!"

Exhaling deeply, the pirates lips pursed tightly together. Reassurance from a pirate - well there was a first for everything. His thumb absently trailed across the raised scar on his lover's neck, the wrinkled flesh seemingly softer and tenderer than he would have anticipated. It made him wonder why Jefferson was so ashamed...

"NO!"

Jefferson bolted upright into a seated position, cupping his neck firmly with both hands, his heart racing audibly in his chest. With the aid of the moonlight, his wide eyes were able to scan the room, eventually falling upon Killian.

"Grace?!" Using the base of his palm, the remnant salty tears were wiped away, while moving away from the others touch.

"Jeff? - She's in her room, sleeping soundly - just where /we/ left her..."

Picking at a stray thread hanging from his sleep pants, Killian moved back giving desired space between the pair, his head ducking lower. The rhythmic sound of their breathing gave something to focus upon as the room fell silent.

Beside him on the bed side table, a framed picture featuring Grace and Killian posing with a snowman caught his eye. He could recall how proudly it stood measuring only a margin shorter than it's accomplished creator, the pirate however was quite adamant that, he 'too' had assisted. Possibly adding the hat.

The pride in their frozen faces, warmed his heart. More so as the flocculent flakes of snow continued to fall in a disorderly fashion. Catching within his daughters long flowing hair and affixing to the pirates soft stubbled cheeks, encouraging a deeper shade of red

They'd done it as a surprise to welcome him home, to just see the smile to return to his face.

"You made her hot chocolate too milky that day -" just barely pointing toward the framed image. "And tonight, you shared god awful stories about what happened when I dragged your ass to Wonderland and ... And - Did you call me sweetheart?!"

The redness shading the pirate's cheeks only enhanced any demean he was already feeling. "I – erm ... yeah it was a simple slip of the tongue - in fairness Hatter I'm hardly a natural at offering heartfelt reassurance." Killian reached up, as if acting on impulse, his thumb quivered, as he wiped away a tear daring to fall.

The pirates own insecurities, were quick to fade as his benevolent touch was accepted. Moving closer to his lovers side, he followed the hatters vacant gaze going on throughout the length of the room.

"There's an old pirates tale to dealing with night terrors, just look up at the beauty of the stars and make a small wish... Then as you dream again, your thoughts be filled with the happiness and joy you deserve - or something along those lines."

It took but a fluent movement to pull Jefferson into a tight yet comfortable embrace, his head falling to rest upon the captains shoulder, focusing upon to the almost poetic tale then the peaceful calm that followed.

"It's just gonna be me, you and the young lass ..."

"Grace!" Jefferson was quick to correct.

"Grace ... I may have been considered a dishonourable pirate but I'd never let you two down"


End file.
